


If the Tent is Rockin'...

by KellCavs



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellCavs/pseuds/KellCavs
Summary: If the tent's a-rockin', don't come a-knockin'.Purely self indulgent smut for my shameless, shameless crush on Nick that I've had since the game first came out.Absolute filth.
Relationships: Nick/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	If the Tent is Rockin'...

It's been three months since you took up travelling with the most unlikely group of people this side of the apocalypse. Three months since they hauled your ass out of a burning building by the scruff of your neck. Three months since they stuffed you in the back seat of some ugly-ass baby blue stock car, the front bumper mangled and covered in viscera from whatever infected got in their way before they picked you up.

Three months since they told you they'd let you stick around for a day or two to heal up.

"Hey," you called to the group in front of you, "Can you wait up a sec, I gotta heal."

"Y'all right there?" Ellis asked, hanging back a bit. He adjusted his gun on his hip and glanced down at you, a look of concern on his face.

You nodded and groaned as you braced yourself on a knee to stand up.

"Yeah, now I am," you said, wiping a chunk of... something off your boots.

Ellis reached into his pocket and fished out a bottle of painkillers. He handed them over with a small, sympathetic smile.

"Looks like a camp up ahead," Rochelle said, catching your attention.

"A camp? Sounds just a little suspicious," Nick said, clicking the safety off on his gun.

"How do you figure?" Ellis asked, "Maybe they got a bed so the little lady can rest that leg or something."

"Ellis," Nick said with a deep sigh, "We're in the middle of fucking nowhere. Literally. The middle of goddamn nowhere. Doesn't it seem likely it would be an ambush?"

"Little lady?" you grumbled, sounding more offended than anything. "Please."

"You guys wanna stay here then? The two of us can check it out," Coach offered, gesturing to Ellis.

Nick sighed again and looked around briefly before nodding. "Okay. Fine. But you're taking first watch just in case."

Ellis gave a backwards wave as he and Coach headed off towards the small camp down the road.

Rochelle guided you over to a fallen tree and sat you down while she took a good look at your injured leg. It wasn't broken, but a hunter had knocked you down and twisted your knee the wrong way a few miles back and it had been absolutely killing you ever since. And you were pretty sure Nick wasn't too happy about being slowed down.

He did glance over in your direction as Rochelle moved your knee from side to side in an attempt to see the range of motion it still had.

It wasn't much. You let out a groan of pain through gritted teeth as her fingers brushed over broken skin.

"Oh, hon, that's gonna need a pretty good patch job," she said softly.

"Ah, fuck," you hissed, looking down at the massive tear in your jeans. "It ain't pretty, that's for sure."

Rochelle shook her head. "No, that's for sure," she said.

"Hey, I don't need my first aid kit," Nick muttered. "You can have it if you want."

"Oh," you murmured, "Thanks, Nick."

You looked down at your leg again in an attempt to hide your face turning a light shade of pink.

You and Nick had been having this weird thing lately where you acted aloof and like he didn't want you around, but he was always the first at your side after a horde attack, and would jump in front of you if something leapt at your throat.

Everyone else noticed it too, apparently, so you didn't think you was insane. And judging by the look Rochelle gave you, she would be telling Ellis all about it at camp.

"Don't make me regret giving it to you," Nick grumbled.

"Hey, guys! Camp's clear. Looks like they just moved on!" Coach called. You could only make out his flashlight waving at you through the trees.

"Need a hand?" Rochelle asked, offering hers to you. She pulled you into a standing position and made sure that you were steady on your feet before she made her way to the camp.

You took a deep breath and used your axe handle as a make shift cane to help yourself hobble over to camp.

Nick held up a long stick he pulled off the ground and offered it to you before you got any further.

"This might be better," he suggested.

"Thanks," you replied, putting the axe on your back and steadying yourself on the stick. It was definitely easier and better on your back and knee than being hunched over.

Nick walked a few feet ahead of you on our way to camp.

Ellis gave you both a knowing look and you just rolled your eyes and sat down on a stump with a groan.

"Here, I'll patch you up," Rochelle offered, grabbing the first aid kit off of Nick. She made her way over to you and knelt down.

Half an hour and much swearing and cursing later, the jagged cut on your leg was patched up. Your knee didn't feel much better, but the pills and a swig of vodka from the bottle sure helped a little bit.

Ellis had been talking your ear off the entire time with some story about his buddy Keith and the time he stepped on a whole nest of fire ants to see what would happen (spoiler alert: he got bit and was picking ants off himself for a week). He did it to take your mind off the pain, you guessed, so you couldn't be too mad at him. He was sweet and he meant well.

After you were relatively comfortable and settled in, Ellis stood and grabbed his gun. He was standing slightly behind you and tousled your hair jokingly. You shoved his hand away. _Like a little brother. _

"Who wants to go on a supply run with me?" he called. "Now taking volunteers!"

As a joke, you raised your hand. You felt the butt of Ellis's rifle gently lower it back down.

Nick rolled his eyes but you saw the fond smile on his face. You coughed so you had an excuse to hide your face.

Ellis nudged your back knowingly and you could have absolutely shot him.

He walked away with Rochelle, humming that stupid "K-I-S-S-I-N-G" song under his breath as he passed Nick.

You felt so fucking stupid. It's the goddamn apocalypse. There's no chance in hell that anything will ever happen between you. Ever. Like, literally ever.

So here you were. The camp had a few tents reinforced with chicken wire and blue tarp on the outside to keep them stable and sturdy against wind, rain, and infected. The side of one of the tarp tents had been emblazoned with a giant white CEDA logo, over which someone had spray painted "FUCK" in black paint.

There were some lanterns and sleeping bags in each of the three tents at the camp and a bundle of first aid kits and some ammo. That was the thing about surviving: some people looked out for the others, most people looked out for themselves. Your group was probably gonna take the rest of the stuff when you left. Whoever left before you only left behind a few things.

"You take the tent there," Coach said, gesturing to one set up near an old pickup truck. "Get rested up. I think there's some clothes left behind too. Might wanna see if you can find some new pants for that leg of yours. We don't want it to get an infection."

"Yeah, we may have to take you out back and shoot you like a lame horse!" Nick called, laughing at himself as you walked away. "You're slowing us down anyway!"

There was a muffled _thunk _and an "Ow! Hey! Fuck was that for?" followed by a soft spoken conversation yoi couldn't hear the context of.

You made my way into the tent, and sure enough there was a pile of clothes balled up on the floor in the corner. You gave them the low-standard post apocalyptic sniff test and deemed them semi-acceptable, which is the highest level money can't buy, and sat down on the sleeping bag to peel off your ruined jeans.

They didn't fit too well, they were about a size or so too big, but they weren't ripped and were clean and dry. You'd also found a (clean!!) pair of men's boxers that you had now replaced your filthy, tattered panties with.

You were just gonna leave the pants off and go to bed when the tent flap opened. You turned with a smile, thinking it was Rochelle. Youe mouth went dry when you saw who it was.

Nick was crouched down to look inside with the tent flap pulled back. He looked kind of abashed, if you could read him right.

"Hey, uh, you doing okay?" he asked. "I mean how's your leg?"

"Feels fine," you said, stretching it out in front of you. A lie, but it was starting to feel better now that it was clean.

"Can I come in?" he asked. He asked instead of barging in? That's new.

You scooted over and gestured to the empty space beside you as an invitation for him to enter.

He sat down beside you and turned to face you.

"Look," he said with a sigh, "I'm sorry about what I said. I don't think you're slowing us down. It's actually good to have an extra gun around. When you shoot it, anyway. I've seen you wield an AK-47 like a fucking baseball bat, so don't try to hide it."

You chuckled and shook your head. "Okay that was only a few times. I was trying to save my ammo."

He laughed and nodded. "No, I understand that. That thing you did the other day was cool though. It was some Sound of Music bullshit when you had two guns and spun around in a circle just popping infected off.

"Yeah. I feel bad about almost hitting Ellis though."

"Hey, his fault. He wanted to see how you were doing that."

You smiled and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so."

There were a few moments of slightly awkward silence between the two of you as you listened to the crickets in the bayou on either side of the camp.

Eventually, Nick coughed to break the silence and looked over at you. His cheeks were a little pink.

"Here, Rochelle found some more of those gummy bears we found at that truck stop a few weeks back," he said, fishing a bag out of his pocket. He passed them over, along with a bottle of water.

You looked down at them and smiled.

"Aw, thanks," you said, opening the bottle of water. You didn't want to eat the gummy bears just yet - you wanted to save them for a day when you really needed them.

Nick looked at you with a fond smile, which was very rare for him. It smoothed out the lines in his face and made him look much younger.

Without really thinking, you found yourself leaning into him slightly. What surprised you was the fact that he was too. His lips pressed against yours and his hands held your arms with such tenderness that you actually forgot you watched him beat an infected man to death with a cricket bat earlier today.

Nick's hand came up and cupped your cheek, thumb brushing the raised scar there. He moved to deepen the kiss and you let him. You figured you'd be a damn fool if you didn't. Who knows what tomorrow brings?

He pulled away for a breath, but he didn't let you go. He pressed his lips against your neck and pulled up deep purple marks with his teeth along your skin.

You couldn't help the noise that came out of you when he let out a deep breath in your ear. Heat coiled rapidly in your belly and you swallowed thickly. You felt your face turn a bright red.

Nick's grip on your arms tightened and he pulled away only for a moment before he dove back in and bit the shell of your ear. He pulled you closer and laved his tongue over the small wound he had made.

You whimpered and you knew the sound was needy, but fuck, you couldn't help it.

His mouth was close to your ear and you could feel his smirk on your neck.

"Oh, fuck," you breathed.

"That's a pretty sound," he nearly growled, sliding a hand between your thighs.

You bit your lip and parted your thighs for him. You gasped softly and nearly sobbed when he pulled his mouth away.

"I seen the way you've been looking at me," he said, tucking a strand of hair back behind your ear. "When you think I can't see. Did you think I wouldn't notice? I'm pretty observant."

He trailed the tip of his nose along your jawline and you tilted your head back to give him room.

"Do you touch yourself at night?" he asked, his hand cupping over the apex of your thighs.

Your face felt hot at the question and you turned your head to avoid it but he grabbed your face and turned it back so you were making eye contact with him.

You squirmed under the scrutiny and tried to look away.

"Don't look away - answer me," he said firmly, squeezing your jaw.

Slowly, you nodded.

"Dirty girl," he smirked, letting your face go.

You looked up at him and took a breath to steady yourself.

Nick leaned in and kissed you again, all tongue and teeth, but this time, he didn't let you come up for air. He didn't pull away until you were on your back on the sleeping bag.

"Nick," you whispered, looking up at him.

He grinned and then cast a glance over his shoulder at the flap of the tent for a second.

"You want this?" he asked as he turned back, his hands sliding up your thighs.

You swallowed and then nodded.

"Yes."

"We gotta make it quick then," he said, running his hands over your lower belly, nails leaving red raised lines as they went.

You blushed and nodded. Your hands met his as the two of you worked on getting your jeans off quickly. You gave a soft cry of pain as he bent your knee in an odd way.

"Sorry!" he murmured apologetically. He rubbed soothing circles on the bandage to try and soothe the pain.

He lifted one of your legs to his shoulder and pressed gentle kisses to the inside of your calf and up your thigh. If this were happening a few months ago, you would have been mortified at your unshaven legs. But now, in the middle of an apocalypse, it didn't matter.

You shivered despite the humidity outside as he pulled the boxers down and flung them to the side of the tent before he bent low and kissed you deeply.

Nick trailed his fingers up your thighs, ghosting over the patch of dark curls where your thighs met. He hummed low in his chest as he slid two fingers through the slick that already gathered.

"All this from me just kissing you?" he teased, tasting your juices off his index finger.

You nodded and drew him closer with your legs.

"Absolutely," you said, pressing two of your own fingers against your clit. You let out a sigh and arched your back up off the sleeping bag.

Nick's gray eyes darkened as he watched you and pushed your thighs further apart to get a better look. He spread your lips open with his thumb.

"Is this what you do at night?" he asked, squeezing the inside of your thigh hard enough to bruise. His short fingernails left half-moons on your skin.

You nodded and replied with a breathless, "Yes!"

Nick smirked and pushed one finger inside and immediately crooked it upwards while his thumb replaced your own fingers against your clit.

You clapped a hand over your mouth to stifle the moan.

Nick grabbed your wrist and pinned it against the sleeping bag with a wicked smirk.

"I want you to be as quiet as you can," he warned. "Just like when you do it at night, okay? Don't want the others coming in here and seeing you like this, do you?" He punctuated his question by curling his finger upwards until you keened his name.

Quickly, you shook your head no. Your face burned with the idea of any of the others coming to see what the noise was and finding the two of you like this.

"There's a good girl," he hummed as he added a second finger inside along with the first.

He worked you over like this for a few more minutes, even adding a third finger to stretch you open. The burn was exquisite - it had been far too long since you had done anything this, and you were surprised you had lasted this long. He fucking knew what he was doing.

You were so fucking close. Just a few more strokes...

Nick pulled his fingers out just before you came and you thought that you could have absolutely killed him.

"Fuck! Please, Nick!" you babbled breathlessly. Your thighs were shaking slightly and beneath your ass, the sleeping bag was damp with fluid.

"Hey, hey," he murmured as he brushed hair off your forehead. His fingers were slick and shiny. "It's okay, I got you."

Nick shed his jacket and laid it on the ground beside you. He pushed his own hair back so it wasnt falling into his eyes and he went to work on his own pants. He briefly fumbled with his belt and the button, damning the both of them to hell. He got it after a minute and shoved his pants halfway down his thighs enough to free his cock.

You bit your lip in anticipation as he gripped the base of his cock in his hand. He was thick, average in length, and cut. A thick vein ran along the underside of it. The head was dusty pink and already leaking precome from the tip.

Nick smirked and slid the tip through your folds, coating his cock in slick. He pressed the head just inside for a moment before he quickly pushed himself inside the whole way without pausing to let you adjust around him. He let out a low moan as he bottomed out inside you.

The burn and stretch of his cock was fantastic and took away the pain of your leg, if only for a moment.

"Oh, _f__uck, _sweetheart, you're so tight," he groaned, giving his hips a little experimental thrust.

You let out a soft sigh as he reached a warm hand up under your shirt to cup around your breast. He pinched the nipple and gave it a rough twist, wrenching a cry from your lips.

"Nick," you whispered, angling your hips up towards him.

"Now that sounds as pretty as a song when you say it like that," he murmured, skimming his hands along your sides.

He pulled all the way out, slowly, dragging out the pleasure before he slammed his hips back against yours. The sound of slapping skin was almost obscene.

You couldn't stop the choked moan that came out.

He stalled for a minute, a finger pressed against his lips. He was listening for something, anything. One of the others coming to check it out, or even worse still, an infected person following the scent of sex and sweat to your tent.

You reached up to him and pulled him down for a kiss, tangling your fingers in his hair to keep him from pulling away.

"Move, please," you begged, pressing your lips to his temple.

Nick placed his hands on either side of your head and started a brutal pace, silencing your cries with rough kisses. He nipped and bit at your neck, leaving telltale evidence behind for others to discover in the morning.

Occasionally, he would let out a harsh growl in your ear, and then a soft moan as you would clench around him.

"You like that, huh?" he asked, pressing kisses to your jaw. He let out a hum in your ear to feel you flutter around his cock.

You nodded frantically as you met his thrusts, begging for friction on your clit. The pressure was building slowly, but you knew if he didn't touch you somewhere, you'd be here all night. Not that you were complaining.

"Please," you stammered, "Nick, please, I want you to touch me."

Nick grinned and kissed across your collar bones and any expanse of your throat that wasn't covered by your shirt. He wanted to drag this out, huh?

"C'mon, sweetheart," he panted. "You want it, you gotta beg for it."

"Fuck, _please_, Nick!" you whispered harshly. "Please, I need you to touch me."

Tears prick at the corners of your eyes as the coil in your belly tightened further.

Nick kissed you deeply, roughly, before he straightened his back and sat up on his knees. You groaned as blood flowed back into your legs after being bent like an accordion beneath him.

He rubbed your sore thighs with one hand and pressed his fingers to your clit with the other.

"There we go," he murmured as you practically sobbed and writhed under his touch.

You could tell he was getting close based on how shallow and frantic his thrusts were becoming. He gritted his teeth and gave a soft grunt as you clenched around him so hard it almost hurt.

"Fuck, that's good," he laughed breathlessly. He gave a particularly rough thrust and you both moaned. Your back arched up and pressed your chest against his.

"I'm close," you cried, looking up at him.

He nodded and doubled his efforts on your clit.

"Gonna come for me?" he growled.

You nodded and let your head fall back onto the sleeping bag as you let out a desperate moan.

"Look at me when you come," he snarled. "I want to see you come."

Face hot with exertion, you Iifted your eyes to meet his own. You whimpered at the intimacy - the fact his cock was buried inside you wasn't even enough to make you blush, but eye contact? Might as well parade you naked through a mall.

"There's a pretty girl," he urged, his voice dangerously low. "Taking my cock so well. Come for me, baby. Come on my cock."

You came with a near shout that you didn't even think to try and stop. Blood rushed to your ears and deafening you, and you distantly registered the fact that Nick was coming too. His eyes were squeezed shut and he had a bruising grip on your hips as he buried his cock inside you as he came. Waves of pleasure fell over you both and it became too much and not enough all at once.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" you cried, back twisting off the sleeping bag. "Nick!"

He was whispering something softly against your thigh on his shoulder between soft kisses to damp skin.

When the blood stopped rushing to your ears, you became aware of the fact that what he was whispering was your name, whispered like a prayer on his lips.

You reached for him and took his hand in your. He opened his eyes and smiled tiredly at you.

"Good?" you chuckled breathlessly.

He nodded and laughed. "Oh yeah," he said with a smile. "Real good."

You grimaced as he helped you to lower your legs from his shoulders and rubbed feeling back into them.

Nick slowly pulled his softening cock out and hummed as he watched his cum drip down to the sleeping bag below you. You couldn't help but shiver at the feeling.

"Hopefully that won't be a problem," he said with a small chuckle and a tight smile.

You sat up on your elbows and sighed. "Hopefully not."

"That was fucking amazing," Nick said as he pulled his pants up. He fished around for your pants and handed them to over.

You smiled and nodded in agreement. "It was. That wasn't a one and done thing, was it? Because just an FYI, I have standards, even in the apocalypse."

"Fuck no," he laughed, slipping his jacket on. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I'm not a nail-and-bail, despite what everyone says."

You grinned and pulled your boots on and tucked the cuffs of your pants into them before tying them.

"Smoke?" he asked, fishing the lighter out of his breast pocket.

"Ah, what the hell," you said with a sigh. "Something's gotta kill me."

Nick rolled his eyes and held the tent flap open, a cigarette already between his lips as you ventured back out into the bayou.

**Author's Note:**

> hey uh if you made it this far, welcome to the thunderdome. Please leave kudos or a comment so I know I'm valid.
> 
> If you notice any POV errors, I changed the perspective last minute, just lemme know.
> 
> also probably means you have it bad too.  
/finger guns/
> 
> Come hang out with me on Tumblr! @smarchit


End file.
